Bleeding Scars
by I AM ONSLAUGHT
Summary: Jigsaw puts Leena Klammer in her own game. Will she see the error of her ways? will she survive? And will she make the ultimate sacrifice so she can walk away reborn? First fanfic. Set between saw 2-3, and a week before Esther is adopted in Orphan. READ OR DIE MAKE YOUR CHOICE!
1. Chapter 1

This is a cross-over of Saw and Orphan. This is also my first fanfic so yeah im a noob -.-

If it helps the recording voice of jigsaw is like from saw 7 (That voice sounded the most sickest)

I do not own the characters from both saw and orphan.

A small dark haired women awoke from her deep sleep, unaware of her current location. As she struggled to her feet, beams of light shone throughout the room. As her eye level evened, she notticed a small, almost menacing looking puppet caged within barbed wire. Before she could even have a chance to think, the walls echoed a distorted male voice.

"Hello Leena Klammer, I want to play a game."

The puppet's mouth mimicked the the motion of the voice.

"For years you have wasted your life pretending to be an innocent little girl. Something you had your hole childhood to be.  
But you and I both know you are something much more twisted.  
Your toxic lies have affected everyone around you, leading to death and destruction for those who you claim to have loved.  
You've perfected your facade with make-up, childlike teeth, and the ability to hide your oppressive developments.  
You go to all this trouble just to feed your obsession of finding a man with a daughter, and stealing them from the rest of the family. Your vengeful actions have broken the hearts of the people who cared for you, pulling yours into a deeper pit of darkness.  
The ravaged life you choose to live, has deemed you mad by society.  
Locking you away from harm's reach. But all this did was leave you with scars, a mark from your past you cant run and hide from. Unlike mine, your disease is not life threatening, but you chose to let it ruin your life, leaving the real you to rot away in the shell of a child. Now i offer you a chance of rehabilitation and redemption.  
The room you find yourself in is in fact a furnace, and in exactly 60 minutes this room, and everything init will be set alight.  
Much like you had done to the home of your last family of victims.  
The only means of escape is the door in front of you. It requires 5 keys to unlock, which are hidden around this area. But you will not find them all without assistance."

Leena tried to make sense of what was happening. It all seemed to be too much to take in. And what could of he meant by 'assistance'? She glanced to her right to see a small window. Slowly, she approached it as the voice went on.

"... In the room connected to the furnace lies a man you should know all to well"

Looking through the window, her eyes widened in shock. "No. Not him. Not know", Leena said in a slight whisper.

"As you can see, that man was your feared captor, and now he will be your key to freedom.  
Dr. Varava's obbession with catching you, led him to abandon his life in Estonia, to come to America in hope of finding you.  
Now I bring you both together one last time, to finish your rehabilitation programme. His situation is but the complete opposite of yours.  
He is in a freezer, and the temperature will continue to drop until he freezes to death. This time he will be the one bound by a straight jacket and chains, but he knows the secrets to your salvation. Will you trust the man who left you with those scars and put you through intense therapy?  
Or will vengeance force you to act, to cover up your shameful past once more?  
I will give you a hint to where the first key is.  
It lies within the heart of a childs favorite possesion in which to play. So before we begin I ask you this.  
Will you walk away and appreciate the life you had before this mad persona took control?  
Or will you wander off as a lost lonely child, who is so blind and naive, that she'll continue to shed blood to find forbiden love?  
Live or die Leena.  
Make your choice."

And with that the timer above the door started counting down. Leena's head spun in confusion, and tried to get a-hold with the rest of her surroundings. This was definately very big for a furnace. On one side of the room, a wall was covered in papers and documents. There was the odd furniture about, and there was what looked to be a religious painting of the virgin Mary and baby Jesus... and of course there was the caged puppet who has now ceased its movement. Then something caught her eye. In a corner of the room was a CCTV camera.

"What the fuck is this! How do you know me! Where am I", Leena violently screamed while looking darkly into the camera.

"Screaming wont help you know Leena, not that it ever did when you were at the Saarne".

Her eyes quickly darted over to the window, staring at the Dr while he looked the other way.

"Fuck you! Your the reason im here! you just couldnt leave well enough alone!.." she trailed off.

"Now, now Leena, try to remain calm, just like what i tried to teach you. Presides... im not the hommocidal patient here."

"If I was'nt in here i'd kill you where you stand, you mother fucker", Leena growled as her blood started to boil.  
"You dont know what its like being locked in a cell, not being able to move or communicate to anyone for 6 fucking years!"

The Dr chuckled to himself. "Well Miss Klammer, I seem to be in a similar situation now."

Dr. Varava is sat on a wooded chair wearing a straight jacket, with hooks and chains connected from one side of the room, to his feet.

"maby you should start thinking", the Dr said as he looked over to Leena. Staring at her, waiting for a responce.

"what?"

"He said the key lies within the heart of a childs favorite possesion in which to play."

Leena stared at him, trying to contemplate what he ment. "so.."

"So what do little girls like to play with, Miss Klammer?"

She thought for a moment, not realising this is a question she of all people should know. "Toys, bikes... Dolls!", Leena exclaimed. "But this one is practically covered in barbed wire."

"Oh come now Leena, you were never so easy to give up back at the Saarne. Maby this country has turned you soft... maby thats just what you need."

Leena's face once again turned back to her dark expressionless one. "Just for the record, im going to enjoy watching you freeze your balls off!"

With that Leena open the lach on the bottom of the cage. She hesitantly thought to herself, 'Come on Leena, you've been through worse, just get it over with'. Suddenly she thrust her hand up the wired infested cage and grasped the doll tightly.

"Ow, ahh fuck!"

She struggled to pull the puppet through but was soon rewarded with its realese. Not caring about the doll now lying on the floor, she watched the blood drip and pour down her hands.

"Theres alot of blood from the past on your hands. No matter how hard you try, it will never wash off", Dr. Varava said still in his calm manner.

"Who the fuck are you to judge me and how I live my life!" Leena shouted echoing throughout the room.

"Im your doctor. It's my job to find out what makes you so... Sick, if you will. But im affraid theres no cure for the disease hollowing in your brain."

Leena tried to ignore that last comment. She picked up the doll and stood staring at it blankly. 'What a creepy looking thing. What kid would want something like this?' she thought.  
Immediatly the doll starting laughing. The kind of laugh you'd hear from a jack in the box. Leena become enraged as the puppet mocked her.  
She twisted the head off the doll, forcing the laughter to fade away.

"That the last fucking time im ever going to play with dolls!"

The Dr just rolled his eyes.

Leena began inspecting inside the doll finding a key and a small note.

"Yes a key", she exclaimed with a slightly lighter mood.

"It's just one key out of five. Your not going anywhere. I gave up everything to search for you. I left behind my family my job, but no. Not this time. I refuse to help you any further. If we both have to make this our tomb.. then so be it. I cant let you walk away again, and slaughter innocent families. This time you will be stopped!" Dr. Varava stared into Leena's eyes, his voice serious and almost angry.

Leena look at him with disbelife, "No! Dont you see its what 'he' wants!.. Talk to me you son of a bitch!" her voice had hit the edge of aggression. "... You will break. You cant just keep me in the dark!"  
"bite me", was the only thing the doc said before grinning and turning away from Leena's gaze.

"I will fucking kill you..."

I have alot of ideas for this, so if anyone (i mean anyone) likes this then I shall continue. Thanks for reading and stay (SIC). 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

A middle aged man groggily rose from a make shift bed to inspect his surroundings. There were desks piled with different contraptions and tools. He slowly walked while trying to get his head around where he may be. He stopped in front of two computer monitors, a small possible female figure in one, and a sitting male figure in the other.

"Ah, your finaly awake."

The mans eyes shot across the room to see a fairly old man covered in black robes, and sitting in a wheel chair behind a desk.

"Please take a seat." The old man motioned to the chair infront of the desk. The other hesitantly sat down, still very confused of his surrounds.

"John isnt it? John Coelman?"

"Yes, sorry, who are you? And where am I?"

"Your safe... for now. My name isnt important, all you need to know about me, is by the end of tonight I will be your saviour."

"What are you talking about?" John said sighing.

"Ill only keep you here for less then 60 mminutes", the other man pointed to the door with a timer above it. "However I can't promise the best of events will happen if you try to leave before im done."

"wait, you kidnap me and now your threatening me!"

The olderman chuckled at this. "if it wasnt for me then your life, and the lives of the people you love would be threatened by a much more sinister force."

"Uh... look what do you want from me? Im an architect for chist sake!"

"What do I want?" the old man locked a cold, hard stare into John's eyes. "I want to play a game."

Leena sat with her back rested on the wall. She unravelled the small note that came from inside the doll. It had in bold letters 'AN APPLE A DAY KEEPS THE DOCTOR AT BAY'.  
'What the fuck could this mean at a time like this?' she thought. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped at the wall with the papers and documents. Leena rose from the spot and walked over to the wall. There was a mixture of articles and police records. Most of them with titles like 'Mental patient on the run', and 'Saarne breakout'. The police records were similar with bold titles like 'Be on the look out for this woman, she is considered armed and extremely dangerous'. Leena decided she would have to search through the papers for clues on how to get out of this place. And she stated on the one labeled 'Tragic accident leaves family burnt to death'.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick..."

"Will you shut up already old man!"

"Times ticking, you better hurry up."

"So why am I here exactly?"

"To learn John. Learn about the mistakes you and your wife have made over the years"

"Woah, wait back up. How does Kate come to all this!?"

Raising his voice "You are both blind of what you've done to the people around you! You do not care what effect you take on others! You both take what you have for granted.  
I will make sure you both learn.."

A middle age women awoke in a cramped and very narrow tunnel, making her prone to lay on her stomach. Above her dangled a tape player with 'PLAY ME' written on it. The women slowly and hesitantly reached for the tape player and pressed the button.

"Hello Kate. I want to play a game" The sinister and distorted voice echoed through the tunnels.

"Right now you are trapped in a series of tunnels filled with the shards of what really killed your life. Shed a little light on the situation, know im not lying."

Not far to the left of kate there was a small box of matches. she hurried in lighting a match, and found that the tunnel she was in was filled with broken shards of glass. A similar kind to what could've been bottles of alcohol.

"Follow the wind, And it will lead you to your first stage of freedom. Or stay and rot with your obsession.  
Live or die, make your choice."

Kate slowly began dragging herself over the glass. 'Ok move slowly, so I dont tear my arms apart', she thought to herself.  
Just when she had reached the first corner she broke down.

"Ahhh, n no. I I can't" She began crying and sobbing to herself when images of her children flashed through her mind.  
"M-max... D-d Daniel."

A surge of adrenaline rushed through her body as her determination built back up.  
She light another match to see weather she should turn left or right. The flame flickered to the left.

"Right, ok i can do this".

5 minuetes and several corners later, Kate was in excruciating pain and was covered in blood. She was tired and exhausted.  
Once again she broke down on the last corner, Keeping her face to the floor and crying.  
However something didnt seem right, given the sercumstances. She looked Up to the end of the tunnel and saw a bright light with a gust of wind practically being thrown at her face. She couldnt tell weather she was dying... Or if she had made it.  
She contemplated the idea of death, but decided that if shes dying or not she has to reach the end.  
Every movement sent jolts of pain through her body, as she rushed towards the light.

The light was now blinding her and with all her strenght she reached for it. Whispers whirled in her head until she made out 3 words belonging to her husbands voice.'I love you'.At that she collapsed to the floor of the new room.

"Where is my wife, what have you done to her!" John said shouting.

"She is beginning to see a new view on life. Trust me John, she will change for the better.  
Now lets change the subject.  
How about we talk about your daughter"

Johns eyes shot the man a cold dark look.

"I hear she's quite the little athlete".

In a dark bedroom, a little girl stirred as she tried to sleep. failing to count sheep, she rose from her bed and decided To wonder through the house.  
As she descended the stairs a shadow shifted to the kitchen. She curiously went to explore the where abouts of the shadow.  
She crept into the kitchen and saw the back of a tall, dark brunette figure. The little girl panicked as thoughts about the stranger being dangerous rushed through her mind.  
She let out a loud gasp, causing the figure to turn around.  
The brunette women was just as shocked as the girl.

"Shh shhh its ok".  
But the little girl couldn't hear her, so she ran as fast as she could.  
But the little girl didnt make four steps before she was swept off her feet.

Ok so you guys are very lucky that I updated this, I was going to abandon the hole idea but chose to do another chapter instead of course work. I cant promise more in the future though.  
Also the brunette girl is Amanda, just in case you were wondering. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kate slowly rose from the floor, with little hope left. She was starting to hallucinate and was struggling to stand. Across the room a TV flicker on, revealing the face of a sinister looking doll.

"Congratulations Kate, you have completed the first part of your road to recovery. In front of you now is a plunge pool added with extra ice. The temperature is way below freezing, and to progress you must dive deep for the key. Does this remind you of anything Kate? Resemble past events? You watched your own flesh and blood nearly drown in a lake similar to this, and all you could do is watch from your intoxicated state. Now the tables are turned and you will be the one drowning in the worlds arrogance."

At that the TV automatic turned off. Kate studied her surroundings. Behind her was the tunnel she had crawled out of. To her left was the locked door and next to it was the TV on a small desk, in front of her was the plunge pool. It took up more than half the room and the bottom was not the slightest bit visible. Kate took a minute to regain her composure, she gulp and sighed to try and mentally prepare herself. She began to take off her footwear and cover up her wounds, and take a deep breath before diving into the pool.

"You and your wife have been through a tough marriage, but you've put too many people at risk."

"What so now your a marriage counsellor!?"

"Not even a counsellor could make you both see that during the course of your marriage your daughter was nearly killed, you've broken your family's trust, a child has been left stillborn and someone is about to come into your lives and take everything you love away..."

"Cut me some slack, there is no way we could of helped a still born!"

"No, your right. I have been in the same situation as you John My son was stillborn, and my marriage died soon after. It left me broken. But it also showed me that people can have the nerve to take a life, but not the decency to appreciate their own. From then on I had a new purpose, to show these people that they will have to fight just keep what they have."

"So what, this is about you now?" John said sighing, "I'm just really confused why im here so if you can just talk to me an..."

"I am talking to you, your just not listening!"

"Fuck this!" Leena spat as she tour off a couple documents from the wall. "This is getting me no where fast." She sighed in frustration from looking over the documents but coming up with nothing of use. Its as if they were just there to taunt her. She looked up at the spot now bear from the papers and noticed a small box with the outlined picture of an apple wedged into the wall. She took the box and opened it to find a small electronic device attached to a key and keyring. She had seen the device before, it was the remote that could set off an electric shock to whomever may be wearing a collar or chip. Leena new this couldn't be for her so that meant only one person.

"Al right Varava, tell me everything you know right now!" Leena said as she watched the doctor through the small window.

"Is that how you ask everyone a question?" Leena was pissed now and pressed the button on the small remote, causing to jolt his body up while screeching.

"No more fucking around! How did you get here!"

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer..." The doctor jolted again clenching his teeth as another set of volts were sent through his body.

"How do I get out of here!"

"I don't..."

"So be it!" And doctor was shocked once more. He was out of breath and struggling to speak.

"W-wait I I I'll sp-speak. F-four. Four walls build a home..."

Kate wasn't a strong swimmer so she struggled to reach the bottom of the pool. It didn't take long untill the temperature really got to her. But she put that behind her, as she saw the floating key attached to a string of some sort. She yanked the key free and began to swim back up top. However the light shining down on the pool was slowly disappearing as the pool was slowly being closed up by some sort of sheet.  
Kate panicked as she violent began to swim upwards but what effort she had was in vain.

"Shhh shh, its ok. Don't worry every thing will be fine" The little girl struggled in her bed. She unfortunately had to be gagged to stop her from screaming, but she was taken to her bedroom in hopes that she would calm down. But those hopes were shot down.

*Ring ring*

The older woman picked up her mobile phone.

"Hello?"

"Amanda"

"Hoffman"

"The subject has passed the second test. Any trouble from the children?"

"The girl woke up and im trying to calm her down but..."

"And the boy?"

"I've not heard or seen or him."

"Well keep them stable, they are key in all this."

"They aren't key, you just want another promotion!"

"My police work can wait until the games are finished. Or would you prefer Kramer learning about where you were on the night his son died?"

"Look im not here for you, im here because John instructed me to.."

"I don't care how you fit into this Amanda, I just don't wont you fucking this up for me. Oh and you know the girl is deaf right?"

"... Shit."

Kate lay curled up on the floor. She only just managed to make it out before the pool was concealed.  
But she didn't dare go on.  
She was cold and frightened.  
And now she has lost her will to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now John, I know your not a trustworthy man."

"What do mean? Your saying I'm the one who can't be trusted, and yet you kidnapped me and start talking down to me like your such a fucking saint!"

"Your lies nearly broke your family. You betrayed your wife, and turned your back on everything. And now you're slowly trying to rebuild and alienate that trust. How long do you think before it all comes crashing down again?"

* * *

Kate drag her feet through the hallway she had just gained access to. memories flashed around the room and on the walls. Both good and Bad. She was sure this place would be the death of her, but she just wanted to see her family once more. Once she had reached the end of the hallway her vision became more clear she gasped at who she saw in front of her. Hanging in front of Kate was another tape, which she hastily played.

"Hello Kate. In front of you is the woman who nearly tour your marriage apart. The same woman that tried to take your husband away. Her name is Joyce Patterson, and I bring her before you tonight to see if you can forgive and learn to trust your enemies. Her torso and arms are attached to the ceiling. Her legs are attached to the elevator she is standing on. She cant move and the elevator will not hold for long, and when it drops she will be torn in half. If you wish to save her, then you will have to make a slight adjustment to fuse box on your left. In order to know if someone is lying you need to see inside them. Will you take a look at what lies under her skin, or will you find the will power to trust and save a life. Live or die, make her choice."

* * *

"The affair I had was nothing compared to the love I have for my wife."

"And you really thought cheating on your wife would show her how much you appreciate that love. You take what you have for granted, and you will never know how much you have until its all taken away. Can you imagine what it feels like to have someone sit you down and tell you that you're dying? The gravity of that. Then the clock's ticking for you. In a split second your awe is cracked open. You look at things differently, smell things differently. You savor everything be it a glass of water or a walk in the park."

"My family have resolved our problems. We always have, always will."

"But how long until someone cracks? How do you know that with your deceitful ways, that everything will be fine. The clocks ticking, and most people have the luxury of not knowing when that clock's going to go off. And the irony of it is that, that keeps them from really living their life. It keeps them drinking that glass of water but never really tasting it. Do you understand?"

"... I just want to see my family"

"But do they want to see you? Do they still believe you're the man you claim you are?"

"Oh this is shit!"

"Open you're mind before mouth, John. It will save your life..."

* * *

Leena was thinking hard about what the doctor had told her. "What do you mean four walls build a home?"

"Isn't that what you want. A home where you can be accepted? Whoever is doing this knows allot about you, and how you think. He wants you to think about who you really are, and what you've really accomplished This... person isn't trying to kill you, he's trying to teach you."

"I can't learn like this..."

"But if not now, then it may be never"

"You talk as if your in on this hole thing!"

"No, but my problem is that I know too much."

* * *

Kate in awe and disbelief at the life she had at her disposal.

"What are you doing here! Whats going on? where am I? Help!" Joyce screamed.

"J-Ju-Just shut up so I can think!"

"Get me out of this thing, do something for fucks sake!" Joyce said while trying to struggle out of her restraints with but made no progress.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Kate covered her ears, and crouched down the nearest wall. She was shaking her head and was on the verge of breaking down again. She didn't know what to do. What she could do. She didn't want the weight of someones life on her shoulders. She didn't want to save the woman who tried to ruin her life... But she also doesn't want her blood on her hands. Live, or Die. The choice was too big for Kate to make.

* * *

**Well I've figured out how this thing with the lines work, so now it should be easier to tell whats going on. So it's a bit of a cliff hanger, and I want YOU! (the few people who actually read this) To decide what choice Kate will make, LIVE or DIE. I've also decided to try and update every week. The chapters may not be as long but its better than waiting months on end I guess. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! Stay (sic).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the very late update. Especially since I promised to update frequently. I had tried to write this earlier on the week but my laptop froze and I lost all my work, TWICE! so naturally I thought 'fuck it' and left it for today. So here it is... **

* * *

"What are you doing here! Whats going on? where am I? Help!"

"J-Ju-Just shut up so I can think!"

"Get me out of this thing, do something for fucks sake!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

* * *

"What do you think the cure for cancer is John?"

"Don't do this to me. Are we seriously talking about this! Of all things!"

"I can tell by now that your patience is wearing thin. And so is mine. The cure for cancer is immortality it's self. By creating a legacy you become immortal."

"... And what exactly do you do for your 'legacy'?"

"I help people. At first they see me as a monster, a killer, someone who will literally be the death of them. That's because of how the media has portrayed me. To them and you yourself, I am known as 'The Jigsaw Killer'."

John stared hard at the man in front of him. confusion, shock and horror was written across his face.

"W-wait, your the..."

"... Yes, i am. But please let me finish. After I show my subjects the error of their ways and give them a reason to fight for their lives and right the wrongs, they see as a savior The one who helped them when no one else could."

"So... what do you want from me? From my family? Our lives are fine. We're are a family family again. We're even bringing in a new member to love and care for."

"But that's just it. Your family haven't faced all their demons. And this new person, will have a hole world of demons and problems. Tell me John, how much do you really know about your new adoptive daughter?"

* * *

Kate slowly rose up from the floor. "Ok... I'll try"

"Hurry!" screamed Joyce, as she becomes more hysterical by the second.

Kate didn't know anything about electrical's. She always left that to John. But now she was alone, and had to at least try. She looked at the fuse box and stared blankly at the electrical circuits. She didn't know what to touch, move or press.

"Alright, lets try this", she disconnected one of the wires and moved it to a different wire port, but was instantly met with an electric shock.

"Ahh, damn." she said as her hand instantly retracted from the fuse box.

"What are you doing? Come on Hurry!" Joyce was slowly being reduced to tears.

Kate tried again to re-wire a small pair but was again met with another electric shock, only bigger and more voltage then the last.

"Ahhhh, Son of a.."

"Stop fucking around and get me out of this thing!"

Kate tried one last time with the same wire circuit but was met with a powerful electrical current. Her hands and fingers were starting to go numb, and recently being in a plunge only made it worse. She had very little feeling left in her hands and could hear the brakes of the elevator slowly slipping. She panicked and yanked every wire and circuit and tried to pull them from the fuse box. She had disconnected the majority of the circuits when she did, but was met with a shock so great it sent her falling to the floor. Kate sorrowfully looked up at Joyce and whispered "I... I'm sorry".

Joyce didn't take this well as her face flushed with rage.

"No! Nooooo! You bitch, save me! Get me out of the fucking thing! Don't just sit there, help me you mother... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

At that moment the elevator brakes slowly screeched its way free. One moment Joyce was coughing up blood, and all that could be heard was her bones breaking and organs detaching. Then the next her stomach was ripped open and leaked blood and other organs, while the elevator shot down to ground level with a crash.

* * *

Leena's head shot up as she strained to hear something. She swore she could have felt a vibration from the floor. Like a thud in the distance.

"Did you feel that?"

"Have you seen me, Leena? I can hardly feel a thing!"

The temperature was starting to get to the doctor. His lips were slowly turning a shade of blue and the straight jacket did nothing to keep him warm.

"There's definitely something else going on here."

"You don't know the half of it..."

Kate sobbed as she stared at the red stream trickling down into the black abyss.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered quietly to herself.

She noticed something odd about Joyce's lifeless body. connected to a small strap on her wrist is a small tape. She cautiously leaned over the black hole and pressed play on the tape.

"Hello Joyce. Why is it that you crave the attention of other people? Why is it you have to bed someone to get them to notice you? And why is it that you always go for the ones who have already promised themselves to another? Is it because you are insecure, or are you just trying to fill a greedy hole inside you? You have a child, yet you still seek the attention of others. This is a test to see if you can get the attention of one particular person, to save your life. That one person, is one of the people you've betrayed and left with a broken marriage. Today she is here fighting strong for her family. The family you were once responsible for breaking. Bear that in mind when she decides your fate."

"I'm sorry... But you deserved it!"

* * *

**I would like thank gothgirl97 for suggesting how this chapter should have played out and for being a constant, encouraging viewer :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again for the late update...**

* * *

Kate stared down into the black hole that now holds Joyce's wrecked tomb. The ladder that lead down was in front of her and begging for her to proceed and continue what she has started. Upon seeing the ladder of new sense of determination came over her. Determined to survive, to escape this place... to see her family again. And even to... learn?

* * *

Leena took another note of her surroundings. She hadn't bothered before with the small chest near the discarded papers so she decided now would be as good a time as any to check. The chest opened almost too easily, and inside was a UV flashlight. She gingerly took it in her hands and turned it on. It revealed words crookedly painted across the wall such as 'Liar', 'murderer', 'heartless', and the one that truly hurt her, 'childless waste of space'. Ignoring the obscenities she continued to observe the room, stopping at the religious painting, revealing something entirely different. It was an ex-ray of what looked to be Leena's neck... with a key badly painted in the center.

Leena slowly rose her hand to back of her neck a brushed her fingers over the scar a felt a slight bump that had not been there before. She was slightly stunned by the predicament she found her self in, but was still determined to fight.

"How do I get it out?"

"Have you tried clawing it out of your skin?" the doctor replied half sarcastically.

Leena however wasn't amused with the answer and grabbed the remote and used it to show her displeasure.

"Now, now Dr. Varava Your supposed to help your patients when they are in a time of need." said Leena with the same amount of sarcasm and a half grin plastered on her face. Given any situation it pleases Leena to know shes the one in control.

"You'll be the death of me Leena."

"That's what they all say..."

* * *

"Tell me John what drives you? What motivates you keep you fighting?"

"That's none of your business..."

Jigsaw chuckled at this, "Your hole life has just become my business and until you realize how precious your life is, it will stay like that! So i'll ask again. What motivates you John?"

"... my family, my wife, my kids."

"Yet whenever someone has knows their family is threatened they go into a frenzy, an uncontrollable rage. But not you. Not yet...  
take a look at this." Jigsaw motioned his hand to a TV and powered it with the remote in his other hand.

The screen showed a little girl in bed asleep.

"M-max?"

"Knowing your children can sleep well gives you a sense of safety and makes you think they are at ease. But if an intruder was to appear, then everything is turned upside down."

At that a dark silhouette appeared to approach the child, and soon after the TV went to static.

"No! What the Fuck are you doing to her! Let her go!"

"And there it is. Why is it we only ever act when a life is threatened?"

* * *

"There's... n n-o nothing particularly sharp enough in that room."

"... wait, oh yes there is!" Leena took the small chest, struggling slightly and threw it at the small window separating her from Varava.  
As expected the glass shattered and she picked up a small shard and sighed.

"Come on Leena, you've done worse to your self" She said trying to prepare herself for the bigger scar she's bound to make for herself.

She rose to blade just below the skin where the key was located, and quickly slid it under the skin in a cutting motion, repetitively sawing at the skin until the key was free. Blood, drained and wasted, poured down Leenas hands and back. When her other hand found the small object she grasped it and tried to yank it free, still with the other hand cutting the remaining skin.

"Arghhhhhhh" she said quietly to herself just above a whisper.

Soon the had the key in her left hand drenched in blood. The skin on the back of her dangled slightly on her back, still attached to small remaining bit of skin holding it together. She did not scream or cry, as she didn't want to give the doctor the satisfaction. Instead she leaned her head back and embraced to pain that will aid her escape.

"Four down... One more to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Kate Stopped her decent just above the wreckage. Next to her was an open door to the 2nd floor. she crept aside through the door and into the hallway. She realized that when she was climbing down the blood from Joyce's torso had dripped down into her hair and face, making her look even more worse for wear. As she stumbled down the hall she took notice of the documents plastered on the wall, most of them labeled something along the lines  
of 'Children That Kill'. There were documents ranging from the 'Lunacy conspiracy' in Japan, to the murderous cult known as 'Children of the Corn' in Nebraska. Kate didnt quite get what it all ment. Was it a sign? A warning? Kate couldnt desipher it, but she new that whatever it was, she'd find out soon.

* * *

After Leena had calmed down from her 'little trim', she inserted the four keys into the lock, and tour off part of her left sleeve to patch up the back of her neck.

"Ok, now thats four out of five keys. So tell me doctor. Where might the last key be?"

"It's out of your reach..."

"I thought we were passed all this hush-hush secret hiding. So where is the key?"

"I told you, it's not here, not in this room, not in yours. Its with someone else."

"Bullshit!"

"Im not lying. Your just going to have to wait it out until... she comes and decides..."

"Who the fuck is coming Varava!?"

* * *

Kate pushed open the door at the end of the hallway and acknowledged her surroundings. There were three operating tables in the center of the room, facing each other. They all had a sheet covered body , with only the stomachs exposed. She realized now that this room was a morgue, with numbers painted in red over the hatches where supposed bodies lay. The TV to kates right flickered on with the doll once again.

"Well done, you have nearly completed your test. Does the choice of saving a life empower you? or scare you? Nevertheless you should always remember that everyone deserves a second chance. Was that a chance you felt the human being in front of you was worthy of? Now to the situation at hand. The room you find yourself in, is in fact a morgue. The key to exit this room is in one of the numbered body hatches. But be aware that if you open the wrong one, then the bomb inside will be triggered, killing you and the three living occupants in the center of the room. To find the right number to open, you must search through the through the stomach of these bodies to find the small container, which will contain a piece of paper with the right number on it. These people are alive, but to get to the stomach you must cut your way through with the scalpel. This however will kill the patient One is a rapist, one is a convicted killer, and the other is a drug addict. You know first hand what it's like to have the choice of saving a life, but how will you fare with the choice of taking a life? Cross out the hopeless to save yourself Kate. There isn't much time."

**Sorry this isn't much, but I couldn't think of anything at the weekend, and then this idea came to me but I didn't really feel like writing, so i'll try to make up for it on Sunday. Also my other story 'Devils Never Cry' is just something i'm doing on the side, so don't expect too much from it, but I will try to update it every so often. **


	8. Chapter 8

"You mother fucker, I wont let you kill my family!" said John. He had already most of his patience and was ready to lung at the old man.

"I have never killed anyone in my life. Killing is distasteful to me."

"What? Your a fucking hypocrite!"

"My patients kill themselves because they refuse to fight for the life they have been given. They waste away and watch as others suffer because of them. Their own suffering from the games is a sign that they are alive! And so many people forget that until they are dying and actually faced with death. I cant kill my patients, if they already died inside a long time ago..."

"Y-your sick, this is crazy, you sick bastard!"

"Yes, I'm sick. Sick from the disease eating away at me inside. Sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings. Sick of those who scoff at the suffering of others. I'm sick of it all!"

* * *

Kate grabbed the scalpel and made her way to the closest body. She took in a few deep breaths before thrusting the small knife into the skin. She knew by now that she just hurry up and get it over and done with. These people were all scum to her. As long as she doesn't know them she can push on. After all, she'd already seen a grown women get ripped in half, so this is nothing in comparison. But it didn't stop the bile slowly rising in her stomach. She quickly but thoroughly sliced the knife down the stomach, and wasted no time in diving her hand inside the occupant. She searched around and soon enough yanked out a small ball-like container. She unscrewed the ball with her blood stained hands and found a piece of paper inside.

"No number.." She muttered to herself but the paper did have a name on it. 'Dr. Browning'. Kate was shocked to think that even her own psychiatrist had gotten involved in this.

"Two bodies left.." She decided to think hard about the decision as these people were bound to be someone relevant in her life.

Eventually she chose the body on the right, and took her time slicing through the midsection. She hastily but still hesitantly reached inside for the small object. upon finding it, she retracted her hand out of the stomach, and slowly opened the container. Unfolding the paper, she couldn't believe who's name was imprinted on it. 'Sister Abigail'. She pushed the thoughts and possibilities to the back of her head to ensure survival. There was not one, but several numbers on the paper, ' 13 15 1 20'. Kate felt too pressured to try and figure out what the combination means. She took a wild guess figuring who she killed was by chance anyway (to a certain degree). Grabbing the handle to the hatch and slowly twisted the nob, praying that she'd be lucky... ironically though she chose the number thirteen. Anticipation, fear and regret filled Kate as she opened the latch, closing her eyes as if not wanting to know if she would die.

Sighing, she opened her eyes to see that she was still alive and kicking. With that she pulled out the metal tray to reveal a puppet, similar to the one on the TV holding a large jar full of nails with a small device and a key on top. She cautiously took the key, but upon contact the device beeped to life showing a timer of thirty seconds counting down, while the puppet started laughing. When Kate had the key she ran across the room to the door but tripped on top of the last body, sending both of them falling to the ground.

* * *

Leena sat in a corner of the room rocking back and forth, singing, trying to calm herself, but the warm blood trickling out of her neck kept reminding her that death would surly come. She felt cheated out of her life. She was told that five keys would grant her freedom, yet one was out of her reach. She was pissed to say the least. But also scared, like she was imprisoned again like at the Saarne. Life was just one big cycle for her. Find happiness, avoid the problems, kill the problems, lose happiness, run from mistakes, repeat. She was cursed to be born alone, and die alone. No one ever understood her, nor did she want them to. The people at the Saarne saw her as inferior but she saw them as parasites, stopping her from achieving her life goal. But that's all it was. a goal to work towards and then be taken away again. Sure she made mistakes but so did everyone else, she was only human. So now she sits and waits for fate to take its course.

"... that's the story of, that's the glory of love."

**Hey I hate to say it but this story will soon be coming to an end :( But don't worry, I plan to have more than one ending because I have allot of ideas of what will and what can happen. I'd say maybe a couple more chapters until then though. I'm also open to any ideas you guys have, like what you want to happen to a certain character etc. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
